The invention is concerned with a remote unit which may be connected to a television receiver and which enhances the convenience and comfort of the user in operating the receiver, and which is especially suited to persons with impaired hearing.
The remote unit of the invention may be coupled to the television receiver either by an electric cord or by means of a wireless link.
The remote unit is preferably equipped with its own speaker, and/or with earphones, for the private listening of the user without disturbing others and/or for the hearing impaired.
The unit of the invention is also provided with a multiplicity of control button switches and indicators for controlling the channel selection of the television receiver. In addition, the unit is provided with a screen with displays a clock, as well as volume and channel indications.